


i can be your baby, you can be my honey.

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: As Phil made himself comfortable leaning on him, Dan pulled up the next episode of what they were last watching on Netflix. Phil hummed contentedly and pressed play, immediately after which his hand was stolen and locked into Dan’s....He squeezed Dan’s hand before letting it go and ‘subtly’ crossing his leg over Dan’s - jostling the laptop and making them both laugh.Dan shut the laptop and set it aside, rolling his eyes.“Twazzock.” He let his hands slide along the curves from the small of Phil’s back, down to his hips, and back up, in time with slow kisses.





	i can be your baby, you can be my honey.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is my humps lyrics. i regret nothing.

“Phil, sweetheart.”

Phil’s eyes flitted away from his laptop for a blissful moment to meet Dan’s gaze before flitting right back to the screen. “Oh, mhm?”

He heard a sigh, and felt a weight settle beside him on the sofa. 

“Phiiil,” Dan drawled softly, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

Always had a way of getting his attention. Phil got the message, cracking a little smile as he faced Dan with a slightly sarcastic “Yes?”

Dan smiled back sweetly and pressed another kiss to Phil’s forehead. “You're working too hard. I called your name about three times just there before you even noticed me.”

Light eyebrows furrowed. “You did?”

“I did,” Dan affirmed. “You really ought to take a break. Editing software gets, like, twice as annoying when you're frustrated with it, you know.”

Phil let out a chuckle. “And where’d you get that statistic?” He shifted his laptop to one leg, letting himself face Dan a bit more.

A little surge of pride went through Dan at how easily he could divide Phil’s attention - once he got it, anyway. “Primary source.”

Hit with a recent memory of Dan openly growling at his own computer, Phil laughed through his nose and nodded. “Yeah, that's fair.” 

“Good.” Dan gave him one of those giggly smiles that made Phil weak, and kissed his cheek in victory when Phil smiled back begrudgingly and slid down the valley of Dan’s sofa crease to rest his head on Dan’s shoulder. “So, break?” 

“Mm, yeah, just - wait.”

Dan rolled his eyes, reaching over to Phil’s keyboard and saving the video file before closing it.

“Hey -” 

“‘Wait’ just means ‘no’ and you know it,” Dan said flatly.

Phil smiled at Dan’s not-quite-pouty expression and huffed before capturing his lips gently. “It wasn't,” he whined between that kiss and the next. “It wouldn't have been, I promise…”

“Well, now we know for sure,” Dan answered smugly with a kiss to Phil’s nose.

He conceded by letting himself snuggle into Dan’s side. “Fine.”

With a chuckle at the sassy tone, Dan kissed the top of Phil’s head and murmured, “Better.”

As Phil made himself comfortable leaning on him, Dan pulled up the next episode of what they were last watching on Netflix. Phil hummed contentedly and pressed play, immediately after which his hand was stolen and locked into Dan’s.

Not that he minded, smiling at Dan and lifting their hands to kiss their laced-together fingers.

“Take such good care of me,” Phil sighed, and Dan blushed and nudged at him until he got a proper kiss.

“Someone has to.”

Phil giggled, pressing a lazy, soft kiss to Dan’s shoulder, then to his collarbone, then another few up the column of his neck because he just couldn't resist.

Dan hummed his approval with a little smile and stretched his neck slightly to accept the kisses. 

“Love you, beautiful,” he murmured happily when they didn't stop, recognizing the soft request for acknowledgement. 

“You're beautifuller,” Phil answered with amusement. He squeezed Dan’s hand before letting it go and ‘subtly’ crossing his leg over Dan’s - jostling the laptop and making them both laugh.

Dan shut the laptop and set it aside, rolling his eyes. 

“Twazzock.” He let his hands slide along the curves from the small of Phil’s back, down to his hips, and back up, in time with slow kisses.

“Idiot.” Phil rubbed circles with his thumbs into each side of Dan’s neck; his chuckles between each kiss turned more to breathy giggles the more he deepened them. 

“Slut.” Dan squeezed Phil’s waist and made him squeak before biting at his lower lip.

“... Shut up.” Phil tugged at Dan’s hair; Dan smirked and kissed him sweetly, then took his hips and pulled him over until he was straddling him.

Easily accepting his new seat in Dan’s lap, Phil propped his elbows on Dan’s shoulders and played with his hair, pressing their foreheads together as he messed up the curls. “Just shut up,” he repeated in a happy sigh.

“You know you are,” Dan taunted softly. “You're so needy.”

“Daaan…” 

He gave him a smile, that sideways one that made Phil mad in both senses of the word. “You know how much I love it, though, don't you? Love hearing you whine for me.”

“You just like embarrassing me,” Phil pressed, trying to pout through an obvious smile. 

“You're so fucking cute.”

“I hate you,” Phil mumbled against Dan's lips, hooking two fingers in the collar of Dan's shirt. 

“Sure you do,” Dan teased with a sly grin and tugged him by his hair into another kiss. 

Phil groaned happily, half-mindedly working Dan's shirt buttons open. 

“You look really pretty in this shirt, you know.” 

Dan laughed. “I think it's yours.”

“Is it?” He raised an eyebrow. “Then keep it. Probably looks better on you.”

“More like looks better off me, am I right?” Dan shrugged it off when Phil was finished with the buttons, giving him a shit-eating grin.

“Oh my God, shut up,” Phil giggle-slash-groaned. “You're terrible.”

“The worst, I agree.” 

“Love you.” 

“I know.”

“Hey. Say it.”

“Why don't you make me, Lester?”

Phil pouted, tugging Dan up by the hair into a frustrated kiss and grinding down against him. 

Dan keened, hands falling to Phil's waist again, then moving down, gripping his hips with his thumbs hooked into Phil's sweats. “... Mmm. I love you.”

“I always win that game,” Phil said playfully, not bothering to move from Dan’s lips. 

“Obviously.” Dan hitched Phil's sweats down over his hips and let them fall to pool around his knees, then let one hand slide back up into his hair; Phil rested his forehead against Dan’s and panted softly as he felt Dan's other hand tugging at his cock over his boxers. 

“God, baby,” Phil whispered, chewing on his lip until Dan coaxed him into a kiss, slow and heated. 

As a response, Dan just hummed against Phil's lips and teased the cotton of Phil’s pants over his slit, making him gasp and say, “Dan!”

Dan giggled, hand still moving on Phil's dick as he pecked his lips and answered, “Yes, sweetheart?” 

By way of reply was a well-deserved glare, then a cocked eyebrow, and Phil’s hands pressing down just a bit unfastening his fly, and Phil’s lips leaving just the gentlest little kisses on his neck and oh, oh. 

The far too little of it was much too much - “Phil, honey, just touch me” - just like Phil knew it would be. 

He kissed at Dan’s neck a few more times, because again, hard to resist, then kissed his lips so softly as an angel’s touch. 

“Say it again?” Phil breathed out, and Dan was pretty sure it was meant to be a command, but Phil was just so sweet sweet sweet like honey that came out as a question. 

Dan couldn't hold back a huge smile, sliding his hand into Phil’s pants and properly touching him, skin to skin, before obliging the adorable request, “I love you, Phil, I fucking love you,” as a low whisper in his ear, and physically felt Phil’s cock jerk in his hand. 

Even while Phil finally managed to take Dan's dick out and get a hand around him, Dan was smirking. “You're so fucking cute, you know that baby? Such a fucking sweetheart, getting off on compliments.”

“Dan, ff - God,” Phil stammered, a little overwhelmed in a very nice way. “You just like embarrassing me,” he repeated, smiling slightly. 

“Phil, I don't think there's many people who wouldn't like to embarrass you if given the chance,” Dan answered easily. “I mean, you're - look at you. How your ears and neck and chest go bright red, how somebody just has to tell you how pretty you are to get you hard and desperate -”

“No,” Phil interrupted, “Just you. That's just you.”

The smug grin he got back almost made him regret admitting that. Almost. 

“Is it?” Dan pretended to think about it a moment, all while spreading Phil’s precum around his tip with his thumb. “No, wait, I think I knew that. It's different when I say it, right? ‘Cause you're mine.”

Phil instinctively whimpered out “Yours”, then after a deep breath, added, “Like it's such a big deal, you know I am,” with a little laugh. 

“It's a big deal to me,” Dan said, so genuinely even through the cocksure tone. He'd moved his hand down so it cupped Phil’s balls, reaching out with two fingers to massage his perineum. “I’m your biggest fan, remember? God - you're so gorgeous like this, Phil. So fucking pretty.” 

Dan had Phil basically rocking down into his hand at that point, panting and whining, when suddenly, he smirked. 

“Then shouldn't you help me, baby? I’ve been good, right?” 

“... Check that side table.”

“Y’know, it probably says something about us that we have lube in our living room.”

Dan laughed aloud, pecking Phil's lips as he settled back on his lap after kicking his sweats the rest of the way off. “Yes it does, it says that we are prepared.”

Phil just rolled his eyes fondly and went for a kiss, tugging at Dan’s belt loops and mumbling, “Off,” a demand easily complied. 

After drizzling lube over three of his fingers, Dan didn't fight the urge to smear a bit over Phil’s cock and give it a few smoother tugs, then go back for a little more before smoothing it over his perineum. 

He was quiet for the moment, smiling with a softness reserved just for Phil. Reveling in how he could make him feel this. 

“Hey,” Phil happy-murmured, tipping Dan's chin up to him. “Baby.”

“Honey?”

“You make me so happy.”

Dan bit the inside of his lip in a suppressed grin, looking down. “We're getting sappy, now?” 

Phil giggled, leaning forward and kissing him, both hands holding his face. “Gotta make sure you get it,” he explained, “You're so sweet to me, and I just -”

He tried to hide a little gasp, but Dan heard it and chuckled, kissing his forehead. “Just what, sweetheart? Just feel too good to talk when I touch you?” 

“That was a short-lived humility,” Phil answered, smiling right back at Dan’s trademark smirk. 

“You love it.” 

“I do,” he agreed in a whisper. “Love how confident you are. Know just how to - how to - Dan, fuck -”

“- How to shut you up?”

Phil glared playfully, pushing against Dan’s hand again and complaining, “You could do more.”

“Start with two?” 

“Mm, yeah.”

Dan smiled at Phil’s kisses on his neck as he stretched him, two long fingers relaxing his hole and curling inside him a bit before adding a third; Phil didn't even notice himself rolling his hips until Dan jibed again, “Slut.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Not really.” 

“Not what I meant.”

Dan laughed at his own joke, and annoyed as he was, Phil couldn't help but kiss him. 

“It's really not an insult, I fucking love you like this,” Dan assured. 

“... Yeah?” Phil whispered back. “Like what? Bouncing on your fingers like a tart? Whining at you?”

“Jesus fuck,” he answered, curling his fingers in retaliation, grinning when he made Phil whimper. “Yeah, like that. You look so sweet even acting like a whore, you know that?”

“Daaan,” Phil pouted. “You're definitely trying to kill me. I’m ready, I'm ready.”

“Hah. Alright, baby, alright,” Dan complied, kissing him slow as he pulled his fingers out and gripped Phil's hips.

They shifted so Phil was positioned above Dan's cock when Dan stopped, holding Phil firm enough to bruise - which really did not help Phil’s frustration, by the way - and smirked up at him. 

“Beg for it.”

“Damn it, Dan,” Phil groaned even as he shivered at the demand. “... Please, honey? I want you, wanna ride your cock - fuck me, please?” 

With a soft pant, Dan praised, “That's a good boy,” before letting Phil move to lower himself down on him at his own pace. 

“Mmm, love you so much,” Phil drawled, letting his eyes close as he slowly bottomed out on Dan. 

Dan sighed happily, pressing their foreheads together as Phil rested a moment. “I love you, too,” he affirmed. “So much.”

“Hnn. Gonna move.”

“Careful.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Think I know how big you are by now, Dan.”

The resulting smug grin absolutely had to be wiped off his face. “Actually shut up,” Phil said when he pulled away from the kiss. 

“Didn't say a word.”

“Might - mmh - might as well have - ”

“You feel good, Phil?”

“Want more.”

“Take me deeper, sweetheart. Fuck yourself down on my cock, yeah?”

His only response was panting, raising himself up and rutting down hard, forcing himself to take all of Dan with every movement. 

“Hnn, Phil… that's it. So obedient, aren't you? Such a sweetheart. Such a good boy.”

“Touch me, please? Be so good for you…”

“God, you are so damn precious,” he whispered, wrapping a hand around Phil’s cock and pumping “since you asked so nicely.” 

“Dan… ssshit,” Phil slurred, “Feels good - ” 

He whimpered softly, greedily ramming down on his own prostate as Dan rolled up into him while he touched him. 

“You're so beautiful,” Dan said for about the thousandth time, pulling at Phil's cock faster the more desperate he sounded. “Such an angel, so sweet for me. Bet you'd do anything for this, huh? Anything to be good.”

“Fuck, fuck - yeah, all yours, so close, Dan, please - ” 

Dan kissed him happily, holding his hips and fucking up into him, and whispered, “So fucking easy. Come, honey. Let me see what I do to you.”

The next hit to Phil's prostate, he obeyed, trembling, crying out softly for Dan. 

“... Look at you, baby. So wrecked for me, aren't you?”

Dan dragged two fingers through Phil's cum and held it up to his lips; he easily accepted, taking Dan's fingers and sucking them clean. 

“Yours is better,” he said slyly, so blissed out. “Want you… fill me up, yeah?” 

Phil clenched hard around Dan's cock, and he moaned out something incoherent as he came inside Phil. 

After taking a moment to breathe - and kiss a little more - Phil lifted himself off of Dan, grimacing when cum dripped out of him. 

“... That's really only sexy when it's happening,” he laughed when he collapsed beside Dan. 

Dan smiled, giving him a lazy kiss. “Lay down, I’ll get you a warm towel.”

“Oh, you're the best.”

“Shh.”

When returned with the towel, he perched beside where Phil laid and gently wiped the mess from his legs and stomach. 

“Hey, Dan?” 

“Mm?” 

“You wanna finish that episode?”

Dan giggled, grabbing the abandoned laptop and cuddling up beside Phil. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
